


和死对头站岗是怎样的体验

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: AU，妹辉妹无差，两人都是普通士兵。军队编制没有参考11区而是用大天朝正在用的。没啥意义和内容的小短篇，如果这拙劣的文字能够温暖到哪怕一个人，那就太让我高兴了。我跟你们讲，灵感来源于生活。
Relationships: Fujiwara no Mokou/Houraisan Kaguya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	和死对头站岗是怎样的体验

**Author's Note:**

> AU，妹辉妹无差，两人都是普通士兵。  
> 军队编制没有参考11区而是用大天朝正在用的。  
> 没啥意义和内容的小短篇，如果这拙劣的文字能够温暖到哪怕一个人，那就太让我高兴了。  
> 我跟你们讲，灵感来源于生活。

和死对头站岗是怎样的体验

在藤原妹红眼里，当兵期间最为痛苦的事情有两件，一是被关禁闭；二是今晚被抓去当哨兵。

用来关禁闭的小黑屋低矮狭隘，人在里边只能躺或蹲，更别提白天还时不时有士兵过来看里边的人是否好好蹲着。她认识的被关禁闭时间最少的人也被关了那么一两天，出来时脸色苍白发青，脚步虚晃，趔趄了几步便软绵绵地倒在地上仿佛要摊成一团肉泥，之后那人在床上躺了好几天，动弹不得，而其被关禁闭的理由仅仅是没有按时上床。

至于被抓去当哨兵？  
如果说这会产生什么后果，也仅仅是第二天犯困罢了。因此对大多数人来说，放哨和关禁闭完全不能摆在一起比较。  
对藤原妹红而言，亦是如此。  
可是，若是要和最讨厌的人一起放哨的话，那就另当别论了。

藤原妹红讨厌蓬莱山辉夜，那个浑身散发出大小姐气质的士兵。  
起因是刚结束新兵训练的藤原妹红在食堂看见同样是新兵的蓬莱山辉夜面带嫌弃的神情将面前几乎三分之二饭菜倒掉，她实在看不下去便开始对蓬莱山辉夜破口大骂。蓬莱山辉夜尽管气质优雅，讽刺起人来却是刀刀见血，一个脏词儿都不说就能把别人嘲讽得淋漓尽致。两人从骂战上升到拳脚相向，互相把对方打得鼻青脸肿腰酸背痛都不舍得停手。  
顺带一提，最后的结果是两人都被关了一个星期的禁闭。  
这就足够让她们更加不喜欢对方了。

从此，她们只要见到对方就会干架——当然，是在没有摄像头的地方。在有摄像头的地方，她们最多只是面带和气的微笑与对方握手，互相把对方的手掐得青一块紫一块——还零零散散地分布着浅红色的指甲印。

“103，403你们两个出列！”  
今晚紧急集合，解散前是照例的每个排选两组哨兵。排长扫了一眼手上的表格，便选出了一组哨兵。  
“405，502，你们是第二组！”  
第二组照样选得极快。

405是藤原妹红。  
至于502……藤原妹红看都不用看就知道是那个外表优雅实则腹黑得要命的蓬莱山辉夜。  
藤原妹红心里咯噔一声，原本因为晚饭难得吃到了炒排骨而无比愉悦的心情转眼间变差。  
看来今晚会是个绵绵长夜啊。

三个排总共六组哨兵迅速集合到连长前面。连长拿出一个印有巨大商标的黄色塑料袋，让每组随意抽里边的纸条。因为蓬莱山辉夜站在藤原妹红前面，所以抽签的便是她了。  
蓬莱山辉夜晃动着脑袋，相当为难地盯着那个塑料袋。幸好，在连长失去耐心之前，她识趣地将里面最小的纸团攥在手里。  
她打开纸团的时候藤原妹红也凑上去看，只见被揉得满是折痕的白纸中央潦草地写着一个龙飞凤舞的“3”字。  
她们俩当然都知道这个序号代表着什么。  
这代表着和另外五组每组只用站岗一个小时不同，她们这组要站两个小时——凌晨一点到三点。

在连长面前藤原妹红不敢造次，但是一解散回到宿舍楼梯口，藤原妹红就一脚踢上了蓬莱山辉夜的小腿。  
“蓬莱山辉夜你这是什么破人品？一看就是平时没做多少好事，第二个抽都能抽到站岗时间最长那个。”  
“我人品不好？人品差的是你吧藤原小姐，我上个星期六当哨兵的时候也是我抽签，怎么不见我抽到3？怎么想都是你人品太糟糕所以和你同组的我被你影响了。”蓬莱山辉夜痛得腿软了一下，随即便一拳砸在藤原妹红肩膀上。  
“可笑至极！我之前抽签的时候抽到过晚上十一点到十二点，我这才叫人品好，你就不该抽这个签！”  
“藤原小姐还真是风趣，事到如今马后炮有什么意义？你想抽这个签为什么排队的时候你让我站前面？我还说是你怕抽到3所以故意站我后面呢。你把抽签的责任推给我，这样就可以心安理得地责骂我了，请问我说得对吗？”

到二楼了。  
藤原妹红忿忿地在蓬莱山辉夜小腿上踢了一脚——和刚才同样的位置，就一溜烟儿跑向了自己的宿舍。

十一点，准时熄灯。  
藤原妹红躺在床上，风猛烈地从老旧的铁窗缝隙灌进来，整张被子冰凉得仿佛一块发硬的冻豆腐，盖在身上仍旧渗出阵阵寒意。她冷得有些睡不着，翻了个身，继续在室友时强时弱的呼吸声中发呆。  
她想着等会儿到了站岗时间，上一组哨兵就会来这里叫醒自己，到时候自己就一个人去站岗而不去蓬莱山辉夜的宿舍叫醒她，第二天早上在排长和连长面前装疯卖傻，说自己有去叫蓬莱山辉夜但是蓬莱山辉夜不情愿起床，于是自己只好一个人站岗……

睡意便是在这个时候席卷而来。意识逐渐模糊，只觉有暗色的黡翳如墨汁洇染般在脑海内漫开，充斥了整个脑海。眼皮沉重得无法控制地阖上，脑子里迷迷糊糊地浮现出一些零碎的片段，随即便归于沉寂。

……

“——醒，藤原，起床了！”  
恢复意识的藤原妹红，听到的第一句话并不完整。尽管那声音微弱得有如虫蚊，但是语气中的急切还是能够清晰地传达给他人。藤原妹红睁开眼睛，眼前不出意外是上一组哨兵。  
她接过站岗表格，掀开被子坐在床上。单薄的睡衣像是一层纱般轻飘飘地覆盖着身子，寒意由衣服布料传递至肌肤，仿佛有冰块紧贴在上方。残留的余温微弱然而清晰地温暖着她的身体，脸部感到的寒冷让朦胧睡意消散不少。尽管仍然有些贪恋被褥的温暖，她还是开始穿戴衣服。  
毕竟，她不讨厌带着余温的身体渐渐变得冰凉的感触。

上一组哨兵直到亲眼看见藤原妹红走出宿舍门才放心地离开。

寒风凛冽，刺骨的冰冷仿佛能够渗入骨髓。藤原妹红站在走廊望向外边——  
下雨了。

她伏在窗台，把表格摊开，用黑色签字笔替上一组哨兵在查岗情况那一栏写上“一切照常”，又在下一行写上了自己这组的查岗时间以及哨兵的名字。写到蓬莱山辉夜这个名字时，她内心实在是不爽，连笔力都遒劲了几分。

接着她就上了三楼，去叫蓬莱山辉夜。出乎她的意料，蓬莱山辉夜已经在宿舍门口等着了，还披着张棉被。  
“你智障吗？披着个棉被干什么，你以为你是某位不懂人心的王？”藤原妹红不由汗颜。  
“欸？藤原小姐莫非也肝FGO？！”蓬莱山辉夜那双玛瑙般的红眸瞬间熠熠生辉，语气更是轻快得不可思议，想必是找到同好的激动让她一时间忘记了对藤原妹红的厌恶。  
“放心吧，我不像你那样是死宅，只是听说过而已。”  
藤原妹红立即警觉起来，斟酌再三才敢回答。  
毕竟她不想让蓬莱山辉夜知道，自己为了知道其弱点而用一星期份的泡面请求其室友告知其爱好，由此知道蓬莱山辉夜常常冒着被抓的风险在被窝里玩FGO，于是自己也悄悄下载，偶尔玩玩。  
“……咳！言归正传，快把你的棉被放回去，要查岗了！”  
“可是外面很冷……只是披个棉被而已，没什么的啦！”蓬莱山辉夜坚持道。

见她不肯放弃这温暖的棉被，藤原妹红也就懒得说她了。  
可是，下一秒，她突然张开棉被，绕到藤原妹红身边，将一半棉被披在了藤原妹红身上。  
“你……你你你你你你在做什么啊？！”  
藤原妹红万万没想到死对头会做出这般举动，当下便瞪大眼睛。被风吹得冰冷的双颊忽然变得滚烫，她知道自己的脸一定像是冒着热气的甘美肉块。  
“天气很冷，还下了雨。所以，两个人一起披棉被。”  
蓬莱山辉夜似乎丝毫没有产生任何不妥的感觉，仅仅以一双写满诚挚的赤瞳认真地解释。被这样的眼神所注视着——即使那来自一直厌恶的死对头，藤原妹红也无法说出拒绝的话语。

两人就这样披着同一张棉被在三层楼间巡逻。昏暗的黄色灯光将她们的身姿投影到墙上，无端地生出几分寂寥之感。有意识地去控制的脚步声，于这静默无声的夜晚，被放大了无数倍。藤原妹红稍微急促的脚步、以及蓬莱山辉夜相对缓慢的脚步此起彼伏，化作鼓点轻柔地砸在藤原妹红心上，碎裂开来微微刺痛着心脏处最柔软的部分。

二楼快要巡逻完毕的时候，藤原妹红那边的棉被碰到了一个水桶，蓬莱山辉夜则是不小心让头撞在了一件衣服上。于是蓬莱山辉夜相当自然地握住藤原妹红的手将她拉到和自己的身体紧贴的程度——这样就不容易在狭隘的走廊碰到物品了。  
但藤原妹红可没有这么缺心眼。她在触碰到蓬莱山辉夜温暖的手时浑身像是有电流穿过一样颤栗着，对方困惑地看了她一眼，更加攥紧了她的手。  
“藤原小姐的手很冷呢。”这么说着，蓬莱山辉夜搓了搓那只冻得僵硬的手。  
“天生的。”藤原妹红不想多解释什么。  
“这是气血虚的表现吧……真心疼你。”  
从蓬莱山辉夜浮现出优雅神情的脸庞上，藤原妹红看不出这句话是讽刺还是关心。不过她没有所谓，因为她既讨厌蓬莱山辉夜讽刺自己，又不希望蓬莱山辉夜关心自己。

二楼巡逻完毕。她们走到一楼走廊——连长房间隔壁，无言地站立着。  
寒风吹过，其间混杂着冰凉的雨丝，打到肌肤上有如刀割般疼痛。即使有棉被裹着，藤原妹红还是不禁打了个喷嚏，身体诚实地往蓬莱山辉夜那边靠了一点点。

……

“藤原小姐为什么来当兵？”蓬莱山辉夜突然轻声询问。  
犹豫了一下是否要回答这个问题——藤原妹红最终还是开口说：“我告诉你，你可不要以为我是中二病啊。”  
见蓬莱山辉夜没有反应，她继续说，“虽然由我本人讲这话有点奇怪——但是，我们藤原家是一个历史悠久的家族。我们家族有一个别称，那就是‘不死之鸟’。为了继承家族成为足够优秀的家主，我听从父亲的命令来这里锻炼。”

对方轻轻颔首，眼神有些复杂。那双本应透彻的双眸深处此时凝固着太多她所看不懂的情绪。  
藤原妹红耐不住突如其来的沉默，追问，“那么你呢？”  
“我吗？”蓬莱山辉夜微怔，“我和你很像。不过，是互为反面的那种相似——也就是常人认为的完全相反。”  
藤原妹红试图弄明白蓬莱山辉夜这话的意思，三秒后选择放弃，“此话怎讲？”  
“我啊，原本是深闺淑女那样的存在。始终学习琴棋书画和礼仪，为将来嫁入豪门、为家族带来利益而活。我每天都在自家住宅内来回穿梭，不觉得有什么问题。直到父亲为我换了一位老师……她带我去看了外面的世界。”说到这里，蓬莱山的面部线条柔和下来，嘴角上扬出温婉的弧度，可那笑容很快就湮没在接踵而来的黯然下，“那是我第一次意识到，我至今为止度过人生的地方是那么狭隘。我有了逃离的想法，并在老师的帮助下来到了这个地方。我想要通过当兵变强，变得不用去过那注定的人生……”

注视着她不施粉黛却精致的侧脸，藤原妹红内心不禁翻涌起波澜。  
这并不是因为她感到吃惊——蓬莱山辉夜身上那种常人不具备的雅致气质，以及温柔外表下隐隐约约透露出的骨子里的反抗精神，让藤原妹红许久之前就猜到她不会是多么单纯的人物。

她口中那位老师，应该是于她而言非常重要的人吧？藤原妹红心想，毕竟，在她那小小的世界里，那位老师是唯一一个带她领略了家以外的世界的人啊。就像是被灰黑所浸染的、千篇一律的单调空间，有一天忽然染上了斑斓的色彩那样。  
尽管如此，这位深闺大小姐，却在逃离宿命的桎梏之后，义无反顾地成为了军人。  
在这封闭式的训练基地，每日每夜所见的风景，又何尝不是乏善可陈？她难道不像曾经困囿于深闺那般，再次被新的生存方式所困囿？

“但是，我觉得很高兴哦。虽然不能去看太多的风景，不过在训练过程中，我能感觉到自己在一点点地变强，这样一来就会产生多少能够掌控自己的命运走向的感觉呢。”

听到蓬莱山辉夜这么说，藤原妹红先是愣了一下，随即便意识到自己不由自主地将心中的疑问全部说了出口。她羞涩地涨红了脸，紧紧地闭上嘴巴。  
蓬莱山辉夜同样安静下来。

……

不行。藤原妹红心想。  
即使只是长久的沉默，只要蓬莱山辉夜在身边，果然还是很难心无旁骛地站岗——不过藤原妹红过去站岗都是在脑子里胡思乱想以此打发时间就是了。  
近在咫尺的蓬莱山辉夜的身体，于寒冷雨夜中散发着微热的温度。有如开至荼靡的花朵一般馥郁芬芳的体香丝丝缕缕地撩拨着藤原妹红的嗅觉，催促肾上腺素在血管内兴奋地喧嚣。

“那个……”  
两人同时开口，又同时闭上嘴巴。  
“你先说。”蓬莱山辉夜表示。  
藤原妹红点点头，“你有用香水什么的吗？”  
“这……”蓬莱山辉夜似乎有些困扰，“以前，曾经学习过与香水相关的知识。老师也用过几种香水调过我身体本身的气味。现在，那气味好像已经成为了体香的样子。”  
“是这样啊……”  
“藤原小姐身上也很香哦？毕竟是女孩子嘛。”  
“行了，你不用安慰我。我知道我没有体香那玩意儿。”藤原妹红移开了目光。  
“体香除非太浓郁，否则自己是闻不到的……我是说真的，藤原小姐的体香很像是茉莉花的气味哦。”蓬莱山辉夜坚持。  
“……是吗。谢谢。”  
习惯性地挠了一下头，藤原妹红犹豫着是否应该道谢，最终还是将那声谢谢说了出口。

“那你呢？你想说什么，蓬莱山辉夜？”  
“也不是什么大不了的事情啦……只是想说，原来有故事的人那么多。”蓬莱山辉夜笑笑，被昏暗黄光衬托得格外洁白的脸庞有如画中的人儿，“不死之鸟吗……听上去非常帅气，很有藤原小姐的风格啊。”  
“和他人交谈久了，你会发现来当兵的基本都是很有故事的人。”藤原妹红说。

……

“话说回来，蓬莱山，你还是深闺大小姐的时候，会自己洗衣服吗？”  
“实不相瞒，我连自己洗头都不会，来这里之后慢慢学的。”  
“为什么说得这么骄傲啊？！那么饭菜又如何，现在吃习惯没有？”  
“一开始觉得难吃，现在已经能吃很多了……就像藤原小姐说的那样，不能浪费粮食，对吧？”

……

“藤原小姐真的不考虑一下玩FGO吗？”  
“我可不想像某位死宅那样，因为晚上偷偷玩手机被关禁闭。”  
“藤原小姐好过分！”

……

当两人谈到再也想不到什么适合谈的话题时，便双双沉默了下去。  
于是藤原妹红终于有了可以在心里想事情的闲余时间。自己和蓬莱山辉夜还真是完全相反呢，她心想。

——一个听从父亲的意愿前来将自己锻炼成合格的继承人，一个则想要变强直到足以掌控自己的人生。  
一个顺从宿命，一个反抗宿命。  
孰是孰非，在这里没有讨论的意义。她们的生存方式截然不同，但都不是错误的。她们只是在命运的交叉口，选择了不同的道路罢了。她们两人，没有一个因为自己的选择而悔恨过，都能够面带笑容将自己所选的道路无所畏惧地走下去。  
——如同蓬莱山辉夜所说那样，她们两人很像，却是互为反面的那种相似。  
所以，才会互相看不惯吧？

“哎呀，已经快结束了。我们该去叫下一组了。”蓬莱山辉夜看着手表说道。  
“已经两小时了？”藤原妹红有些讶异——这时间流逝得还真是意外的快。  
“嗯，是的。藤原小姐的手也暖和起来了呢。”笑嘻嘻地说着，她松开藤原妹红的手。  
藤原妹红这才后知后觉地意识到这么长时间内她们一直握着手，心脏不禁狂跳起来。

“这……不算吧。”几秒后，她说，“变暖的只有一只手而已。”

蓬莱山辉夜睁大那双玛瑙色的眸子，白皙的脸颊忽然间染上浅浅的绯红。宛如冰冷的陶瓷，忽然间被人捧起从而沾染上些许人间的温度。

“难道说……藤原小姐你希望我握住你的另一只手吗？”

“就算我想，现在我们也该早点叫下一组起床然后回去睡觉了。”她露出一个爽朗的笑，“如果你愿意的话——那就下次吧。我会和排长建议的。”

——稍微有些，期待下一次的站岗了呢。


End file.
